Portal in the closet:Equstria
by shadow lions2
Summary: after a year of going through the minecraft portal another portal appears and Chris has to bring his little sister with him. Rated M for Murder (anyone is welcome to draw the cover picture)


**Alright hello everyone this is chapter one of Portal in the closet: Equstria I have been writing this one when I get writers block on TDU ok and remember if you have a question just PM me the question and reviews are aloud.**

* * *

It's been a year since I first discovered the portal to Minecraftia. I brought along 5 friends with me to Minecraftia, After a while someone hit me and my Book bag, aka the big Pain, with ender magic that my evil side, Zombie, absorbed it and left a shy husk of a enderman in my head, After a bit longer a girl handed me a cube with a list of things to do, once I did that the cube turned into a portal leading back home. Now my friends and I are able to go back and forth between Minecraftia and home.

* * *

***Chris's POV***

I got back home with my best friend Cj and my brother, Cj is a black guy with short hair, he is the prince of mooshrooms, he wears a plaid sweater, that's why I like to call him Plaid Man, he also wears black cargo pants, I am pale with black glasses, I wear an incredibly long black hoodie, I also wear a black polo shirt with cameo cargo pants, in my hoodie's pockets I have 2 flash drives, 2 headphones, a pair of striped gloves, and a Mp3 player with these songs on it; Don't mine at night (pony version), like a sir, pika girl, fluttershy's lament, minecraft style, Animeme rap battles, all mob raps, vanoss's remix's, world of derp, stuck like glue, welcome to the show, the miner, this is Sparta techno remix, Revenge, I'd like to teach the world to fap, avest fluttershy ass, Pokémon creepypasta- the ones, jabba the hut (pewdiepie's), Great to be different, Trixie, Magic, honeydewyeayea, smile song, Luna alt mode, InSaNiTy, Monster (skrillex's), I can't decide, BBBFF, Mushroom stew, New world, I can swing my sword, le Internet Medley, in real life, dead are rising, Button's Mom, and like a sir.

As My friend and I entered my room to go to Minecraftia My little sister was in way, My little sis has long blonde hair, red glasses, a yellow shirt that has _It wasn't me _on it, some jeans, and she was holding my big pain. "What is it, Shannon?" I asked to my little sis

"A new portal appeared and you pinkie pie promised to take me." Said Shannon, I knew what a pinkie pie promise was and I heard a voice in my head saying, "I guess you have to do it" I knew that voice as Zombie, but I did not know why he his speaking now so I said to my sister, "sure Shannon just let Cj have time to pack." Shannon smiled and handed me the big pain and ran into my room and jumped into the purple portal. "You are ready Cj?" I asked Cj as Cj grabbed his Minecraftia bag and said, "I am always ready" I smiled and jumped into the portal that my sister jumped into as Cj followed me.

* * *

***3****rd**** person***

In an unknown location green earth pony with red eyes and a redder mane, and there was a cold, hard, and petrified heart with a bloody knife stabbed into it as a cutie mark. He was Carrying a cameo unicorn with a blonde mane, black glasses, and his cutie mark was an orange Gameboy color, a black unicorn with no mane, a purple tail, and his cutie mark was an enderpearl, a filly with a yellow mane, white fur with Pegasus wings, and her cutie mark is a red Lego brick, a black earth pony with a red plaid mane and his cutie mark was two mushrooms from minecraft, and a orange Pegasus with a filly pinkie pie mane style but instead of the color being pink it was black with white spots, and his cutie mark was a straitjacket. The green pony was carrying them on his back, until he found a cottage with animals everywhere, so he dropped them by a tree, but the black earth pony woke up and said groggily, "Chris?" The green pony noticed him and replied with a smirk, "No, it's Zombie, now go to sleep" then Zombie Karate chopped the black pony knocking him out, Zombie then walked up to a tree and bucked it causing it to fall making a loud thud so he ran into the forest.

* * *

***Chris's POV***

A few moments later, I opened my eyes to see an angry white bunny holding my mp3 player and the song that was on was _I'd like to teach the world to fap_. I chuckled nervously and said, "Hold down the middle button for me." The bunny held it down with foot witch caused the Mp3 had _goodbye _on it then it shut off. I raised my arm to grab the Mp3 when I saw a Cameo hoof and I started to freak out quietly, "you are a Pony" I said to myself calming me down so I went to scratch my head but I felt a horn there and said to myself, "I can use magic" I took another look at the bunny and realized I was in fluttershy's house and the in front of me is angel. I took a deep breath and got up leave angel, the mp3, and the blanket on the couch. I looked around the cottage and a saddle bag with my name on it caught my eye. I decided to try and use some magic I concentrated on the saddlebag and it was raised into the air but a green magic aura. I raised both my saddle bag and my mp3 to me so I could place the bag on my back and the mp3 in the bag.

Once that was done I saw angel run away into the kitchen and then I heard a sound coming from my bag when I looked at it the name on the bag turned in to _Gameboy._

* * *

**There's chapter one guys I have been trying a lot to get some of these stories done so bear with me, oh and check out my bio if you want to see the fanfics in the work.**


End file.
